User talk:Blackclaw09
Blackclaw09 Is a Proud Member of Project Security - The Project Devoted to Stopping Vandals, Trolls, and Flamers For Good! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE JOIN MY SITE: http://www.warriorsthegreatclans.wetpaint.com WE NEED MORE MEMBERS!!!!! Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sparrowsong page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 01:38, 22 August 2009 Just wanted to say hi! So... Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 01:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Blackclaw: thanks for joining my site! Now as for your question: A rollbacker is a person who can use the rollback tool. It's kinda hard to explain, but they can undo multiple edits at once and thus revert vandalism quicker. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 15:33, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Blackclaw. Can you show me around? [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:51, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay and may I please be the deputy of this PCA? I currently have two approved images, working on three more. Everyone says I am good at it. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ]][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 21:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Sure, of course you can be a rollbacker if one of them becomes an admin. Hawkfire is probably going to become an admin soon, actually. --Sparrowsong 21:13, 22 August 2009 (UTC) LOL it's okay, I sometimes mess up on that too. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 21:38, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah, we could. Jane Volturi Sparrowsong 23:54, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Charart Requests Place your requests under this line Note: I will do my best with shading. How many can you do at a time? I'll start you off with mehself/Cloverfang. (But I only use it for the article) :Gender: She-cat :Fur length: Short :Role: Warrior :Color: Calico :Eyes: Green :Other: I don't really care where you put the calico markings, but can you please make sure there's a lot of black on her tail? And that her chest is all white and her ears are black. Anything else, you can do whatever you want. :Setting: Just plain white, please. :I would normally do this all myself but I have no idea how to get the blanks, or do shading, or anything else...yes, some training would be nice. Then I wouldn't have to bother you. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 19:37, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ok. Then...nevermind about the tail. BTW how did you make your own blanks??? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 20:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Ooooooooooohhhhh! One more question (then I'll try not to bug you); I can't figure out how to upload the blanks on Warriors Wiki. How do I upload them? Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 21:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) No reason... The Color of LaVaPoOl 02:36, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Swiftstar CharArt Here it is. I hope you like it. Let me know if theres something wrong. Mossflight 16:17, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Test... again. --Duststar 16:50, 24 August 2009 (UTC) --Duststar 16:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) --Rainwhisker 20:47, 24 August 2009 (UTC) No reason... XD LOL The Color of LaVaPoOl 17:34, 24 August 2009 (UTC) --Rainwhisker09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Holiday Sigs I saw Evening doing this on her page with special holiday sigs, and I wanted to give it a try: Hallow's Eve09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Happy Thanksgiving![[User talk:Blackclaw09|'''09]] 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas!09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Chinese New Year!09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainheart']]567 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Snowfall']]09 01:19, October 10, 2009 (UTC) [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']]whisker Re: Charcat problem...again No, it's not that bad! Don't worry! Lots and lots of ppl have troubles with calicos. They're just...confusing. I will use it! Oh yeah, when I try and upload a pic, it always says there was a problem uploading or something. I don't know why. It's Crystalheart's image I made myself. And it makes me... >.Clover]] Icekit and Moonkit! 01:34, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Ok.........But your calico of Cloverfang isn't really that bad! Trust me. I just got home from school, and the stupid evil dude called me a geek. >.<... I might get A+'s a lot, but I'm NOT a geek!!!!!!!! I wuffles fashion.........me and my friend in real life who is on Warriors Wiki. To see a little about the Cat I named her after, well...you know the drill XD. Clover Icekit and Moonkit! 21:11, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Awww! You get to school later than meee! Unfair D=...oh well...sometimes I wish I was dumber, even just a B student, so then I wouldn't get called...geek...nerd...something-I-can't-say-Carrier...evil, evil people. They already be as mean as they can. Misty is in New York? Kewl...I always wanted to go to New York...but I doubt I ever will... When You're Gone Clover! 01:26, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Ooh, I live in the country of Oklahoma. Like, the wilderness part of it, you know? It's quiet and we get to keep Peacocks, cats, horses, and big dogs. But I hate the peacocks, even though they're pretty. They're STUPID XD. They leap into the dogs' pen and jump in front of the car... When You're Gone Clover! 20:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) They're hard to get up close to. They hate people...unless you feed them horse pellets. But I don't do that, cuz they freak me out. My dad does. Yay Goldencloud!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! When You're Gone Clover! 00:49, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Awwwww.....are you allergic, or someone in your family is? If you're allergic and want something cheap, you could get a turtle. But they literally stink (they let off the strangest scent!) but they ran away...bye bye Comet and...whatever her name was...I had two ducks, Jax and Dixie (named after my aunt lol) but they went south D= Goldencloud took you hours to make? Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarn! But it was worth it, right? Oh yeah you could maybe get a gold fish! Or a lizard! Or a frog, even! Sorry if I make you feel bad with my talk of pets... When You're Gone Clover! 01:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Oh! Maybe you can get a cat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shading is stuuuuuuuuupid! Not your shading, it's just stupid to have to do it at all :( :When You're Gone Clover! 01:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ;p lol I'm dumb! I got a C in my math progress report!!!!!!! But I got A's in the others. Math just isn't my thing. When You're Gone Clover! 00 :32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hmmm....do they make you do algebra in New York? They do at my school, even though I'm not even in High School, and it's stuuuuuuupid! When You're Gone Clover! 22:13, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Ah. We do algebra, percentages, fractions, and lots of other stuff I don't like. I'm worse at fractions :( When You're Gone Clover! 00:25, September 3, 2009 (UTC) D= school is evil. I hate the person who made school!!!!!!! Wait...it was an English person. So...the ppl who made school come from the place Erin Hunter comes from! Now I can't hate them... >_> When You're Gone Clover! 15:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC) hi and thx Thx fo being so kind about me joing this.I saw that someone was spreading the word,and decided to join it to make it stronger and help wcwiki.(knods head in respect)(flicks tail in goodbye) May Starclan light your path, --Firepelt 01:36, 25 August 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hello Hello thanks for asking me to join. can I make page for my cats then :) Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:42, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Yup. (and how in the world to you spell beuracrat?) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 22:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Charcat Will you make me one plz? Markings-many scars on head Gender-She-cat Name-Dragonstar Fur color-toiseshell with black spot on right eyes, jet black tail, and dark ginger paws -Food for the world!!! Cake too!!! Sure, just to let people know that Sparrow isn't here at the moment. :) We need to finish the logo contest soon, get more users to join, and complete articles that are short and stubby. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 00:19, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Good, Grayravenpaw is a great user and will help us alot. :) [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkey ']]''Ready for action'' 23:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ok!--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Darkkeh☆ ]]uh...hi 00:03, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Question? What do you exactly do on this Wikia? --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:06, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for your help! --[[User:Peacesong| Peacesong ]]Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 00:09, September 8, 2009 (UTC) My Name See this article on the Redwall wiki.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 18:56, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Logo Were you asking me? Well, no, I did them on PAINT, but the first one was too big, so I put it on PIXLR, but I flipped it, because I draw easier when I don't know what I'm drawing... it's an actual technique! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 17:37, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi im Bronzestripe i was wondering if you could make me a charart. If you cant i understand but here is the specifications. Name: Ocelotclaw Gender: tom Color: a orange tom with black spots and white stripes running down his body between his spots (sorry if thats really complicated, its the pelt of an Ocelot, google search it if you need to) Fur type- short Background- Day Sky Thanks [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 20:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Charart Requests (new) I am now using the Warriors Wiki charart blanks, as my old ones were accidentally deleted and I don't really want to re-draw them. The only picture I made was Cloverfang, which is on her article. I will get to all requests, and it might take me up to a week to make them because of homework cutting into my computer time. I am sorry for the inconvenience that was caused by this incident. Specify: Name of cat Gender Description Fur Type Other Info Who you are Place all requests under this line: ---- Yeah its ok if there is no baackground. Im in no rush so its ok if it takes a while. Thanks [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 22:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Hey, I am suggesting a new way to do articles. Check out Hawkfire! Do you think its a nice way to do them? You need a picture, description, family, education, and a short biography about you character. [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 00:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Blanks I think that the ones without copyrights are allowed, though they will probably ask to take it down, they asked WarriorsFanfiction to put it down, as it was WWikia copyright thing... you can check that site first, they had a lot of signs about that. :P I'm clueless, I just got a bit... you know, worried, we might get blocked from Wikia if we use Copyrighted images.... so.... :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 23:31, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thank you! --[[User:Soaring Eagle That Glides With The Wind|'''Soaring Eagle]] 01:36, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Wow! That's incredible, Rainwhisker! :) is it copy-righted, though, and you need permission. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:00, September 17, 2009 (UTC) k I saw the message so we are allowed to use the blanks?>--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:11, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Okay, thanks for telling me! --PandasongProud Owner of a Imaginary Panda! 00:16, September 18, 2009 (UTC) alright thats great thanks! [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 01:06, September 18, 2009 (UTC) OK Well, then it's fine then! :) That's cool, asking her. I haven't thought of that. :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:02, September 18, 2009 (UTC) thanks a ton for the charart its purrrfect. Thanks [[User:Bronzestripe| Bronzestripe ]]Bronzestripe 00:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks for clearing this up, Blacky! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 17:35, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Clans Hi Rainwhisker: would you like to join one of my Clans? Sparrowsong Madly Blooming Princess 18:02, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Rain! Hi! Can I call you "Rain"? (Of course I can, I meant "may") :) I'm asking you: how do you add a new catergory? For the things like "Warrior", "apprentice", etc. And how about... I dono... something? Like "books"? Lol, me and my crazy ideas. :P Wikia's going GREAT! (mostly to you, Hawkey, Forest, Sandwich, and everyone else) He, he .[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 22:43, September 22, 2009 (UTC) logo I made a horrible one with Tigerstar and Firestar X3 on the talk of ther first page...I stink--[[User:Bracken-| '''☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) both work!:3--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) XDDDDDDD Looks awesome!!!!--[[User:Bracken-| ☆Brackenstorm☆ ]]X3 00:18, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Hey! hey.Thx,i'd be delighted if you made me a siggy.;D Ill try to reply to your messages at any possible time i get,seeing my computer crashed and has been in the shop for over a month.Thxs again. May starclan light your path, -- 01:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Re: Categories Really? I thought it would be useful, because on some it was hard to tell if they were male or female until you got to a certain part that said 'he did' or 'she was' or something like that. Yeah, I guess we should do a poll on it, just to be sure. SkyClan is 22:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Favor Okay, I'll try! But I may not be able to do it because my computer hates me, too. D= SkyClan is 01:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) But wait...it already says .png on it. SkyClan is 01:46, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Sounds like a good plan to me. --Sparrowsong 01:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry! I thought you said .png, for some reason. SkyClan is 01:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) That title sounds OK. --Sparrowsong 01:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I think your idea's good. Maybe we should do a poll or something, to decide if we should have a page? --Sparrowsong 01:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, yay! And that is weird. It's all like, they hate us, but not other people XD. Sorry, once again, I've had waaaay too much tea! SkyClan is 01:59, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :) Nice new siggy! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 18:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome! Hey, can I have the blanks for the to-bes? If you don't want to do it, I can. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:30, September 28, 2009 (UTC) LOL Thanks, Rain! :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, I meant that I'd love for you to upload them. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:40, September 28, 2009 (UTC) thanks! -hugs to death- [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:09, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Rules I'm going to don my other side and be serious; and hopefully get some respect around any Wikia. But I think that we should enforce the rule of not letting other people edit others' articles for only grammar checks, spelling, problems in uploading and technical difficulty problems, etc. What do you think? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 06:24, September 29, 2009 (UTC) : Also, isn't it completely pointless to do a 'Characters with siblings" section? Wow, I sound mean like Bramble or something. Good. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL :) Well, I'm saying, who created 'characters with siblings', you know, the catergory? It's kinda useless... maybe we should have a meeting or discussion every time we create a new catergory, not including "Bronzestripe's Characters... Eveningswift's characters"... etc. :) M&S ROCKS! I dont know about Bramble... she hates me. I don't blame her. [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:35, September 30, 2009 (UTC) curious kits? That's weirdly awesome! :D You're really good, Rain. Really!!! :D Oh, no, I didn't take art classes, ever, well, I took this sowing thing... does that count? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:56, September 30, 2009 (UTC) LOL, I don't know if Bramble had, it's pretty unlikely... :) But you're GOOD, MORE THAN GOOD, AWESOME, Rain! :D I mean it! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:04, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Rollerback thing Someone said that I wouldn't be a good rollerbacker, but it didn't say why. Why do you think? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:26, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Blackclaw Sorry to bother you, but what do you think of my new siggy? -- Eveningswift 22:45, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! I'm sure that your handwork art's really awesome. :) I wish that you can draw me something by hand... Meh. But, hey, care to do Brineminnow as an apprentice, please? His description's on the page. Thanks! --[[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift']] [[User talk:Eveningswift|'First's Time']] 00:23, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi Rainwhisker. What cat do you think that you'll do when you've finished the PIA logo? (Which, by the way, is totally marvelous! :3) Can you please do something of my characters? (I would, but what's the fun in doing it by myself? I don't even have to go through the PIA thing, I can just approve it myself, since it's my own, so THAT'S pretty... uh... I dono... :-\) But, again, hi, how's it going? :) 3 day weekend!!!! :D [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 20:11, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: Yes, you can post up to two images at a time, because you're a warrior. The only people who can't post more than one image at a time are the new users. :) You've had some images approved on WWiki, so you're allowed to put one or two images up for approval. --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 21:00, October 9, 2009 (UTC) '*purrs* of course! Wouldn't want anyone else to do the job. (not including the other awesome guys here :3, because you're all very awesome.) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)]] 00:06, October 10, 2009 (UTC) : -purreth- Can't wait to see him! :3 [[User:Eveningswift|'''Eveningswift :)]] 00:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) LOL. :) I bet that it'll be approved soon. There's nothing wrong with it, and... yeah. :) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 00:27, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Actually, even though you haven't had any images approved, you're still fairly experienced with making Charart. I wouldn't exactly consider you a "new user." --[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 15:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Hey, Rain, would you like to join any of the FeatherClans? If you're interested, there's more info on my user page. Oh, btw, do you like my new siggy? :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:52, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks so much! I'll go add her. Sparrowsong 18:23, November 1, 2009 (UTC) (too lazy to dress up signature =D) Re: I'd be glad to help you with tabby markings! :) I'll explain how I do mine, even though some people do them different ways. First, I make the outlines of the stripes using the paintbrush tool, size 3. I do some long, thick, flowing-ish ones, then some smaller little dashes and speckles, and fill them in with the paint bucket tool. Then I blur them, going over each of them 3-4 times each to make them look blurred, but not a smudgy mess. And... voila! Tabby markings! :) Hope this helps. --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 18:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Charart Two teachers will make it easier. And all I need is the basics, the "art" part will come to me in time (a long time). So... do you use Pixlr? That's what Hawkey said... I can't figure out how to do just a simple, black cat. I mean, seriously, I'm ''that bad. (I fail at art) Can you help? If you can't, well, that's what two teachers are for, right? 4 the 4est! 21:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) That sounds easy! *hits head* Now I feel smarter. Thank you so-oo much! 4 the 4est! 13:25, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Re: Of course it's OK! I don't mind at all :) . --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 13:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Question again Okay... so I try to use the burn tool (made it gray) and I click, and it stays white! Nothing is happening! What do I do? *panics* 4 the 4est! 14:22, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Nvrmind! I figured it out! Here is my final product... my friend's cat Bouncepaw. Do you like it? 4 the 4est! 18:39, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Thankyouthankyou Thanks for teaching me! Bounce will be surprised that it can actually get better- she was impressed. Thanks for teaching me; I'll come to you again if I need any more help! I would fix it now, but... I'm on my iTouch, so I'll do it tomorrow. Thanks again! 4 the 4est! 03:44, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I fixed Bouncepaw, and do you know my character Trailpaw? I made him too. Thanks for joining the FeatherClans! I'll add you right now. :) --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 23:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Ok, I created the page. Do you want to join? Mossflight 01:29, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Project Security Hello, Rainwhisker! Would you be interested in joining our newest Project, Project Security? If so, that's G-R-E-A-T! Please sign up on the talk page. Sincerily, Sparrowsong 02:01, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here Re: Help Hmm...I don't know yet. But I'll let you know if you can help! Thanks for the offer! By the way, I just happened to notice at thet op of your talk page, on the Project Security add, it says "Icethroat is a..." so you might want to replace that with your own name. :) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 16:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I've got a question. I've made the new wiki, I left a link to it on Icestorm's talk page, but how do I start a project? --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 17:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Rain! Do you know what happend with Eveningswift? Was she banned? Did she quit? What? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:51, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I heard she was banned. Why did she quit? I really wanna be friends with her! She sounds nice! --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:59, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oops! 0h, sorry, didn't know! Where do I go to get them approved?--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:30, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay, one is up! I think I forgot ear pink.--[[User:Mousetalon|:) Mousetalon]] Meow to me! 22:51, December 28, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hey I created a IRC channel for this wiki. Go to http://webchat.freenode.net/# and then type in your nickname, and then the channel I created which is called #wikia-warriorcharacters. HawkeyRawr! LOL 20:02, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how to make an image smaller, sorry. --'Icethroat' [[User talk:Icethroat21|'Happy']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!']] 19:42, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Leaving You can if you want. Sparrowsong 16:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello I saw what you left on Dogstar's talk page.--DirtfootThe outcast 23:18, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Yell at you? How on earth did I yell at you?--DirtfootThe outcast 01:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) By the way, I know how the internet works.--DirtfootThe outcast 06:31, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you please try to stay out of this whole issue?(sorry if I sound rude)--DirtfootThe outcast 01:53, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh, lol. Reminds me of my school...--DirtfootThe outcast 21:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) File:Vandalmaybe.jpg Hey Blackclaw, could I use File:Vandalmaybe.jpg on a wiki I have? Thanks Brambleclaw14 Talk 05:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks :) Shruggytalk 09:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks, Rain! :3 Eh, either works. I just liked the name Hailshadow... but I'm still Evening... I think :P Hailshadow 21:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks :) Shruggytalk 19:01, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I know this is alot ''to ask...but...please can you make me a charart for Emberstar. He's black with ginger flecks and tipped tail. If you can THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! But if you can't don't worry, also can you use the leader blanks from warriorswiki for him. Thanks again. - Raffyjack123 13:51, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ...But youvee got worrior wiki on youre user page. So...can I?? Raffyjack123 14:33, April 5, 2010 (UTC) WOW!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! its really GREAT :D Thanks - Raffyjack123 10:49, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats, Blackclaw! You're the featured user of April! Just go to Template:Featured User and press edit, and answer away! And be sure to vote in the poll-thing, below it, too! If U Seek Clover 22:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question I missed you, too :). I don't see why you shouldn't make it, though Mossflight and Clover would probably be better people to ask. Sparrowsong 18:13, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hello I know... I honestly dont know why those are there.--Gotta love teholdies!!!They're great. 02:50, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I am so stupid Noooooooo, you're not, dude! And now I shall delete. :p If U Seek Clover 21:54, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Oh. Okay. Thank you for clearing that up for me. --Sparrowfeather 06:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: ... Thank you. That archive was made by me (obviously), though I thought I deleted it... Anyway, the article was deleted. ☺☻B-Day Weekend!!☺☻ 21:51, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Rain! Can you tell me waht this wiki is about? And can you join the wiki I created? here? That would great!! Γǻώήςτόŗm 11:56, May 14, 2010 (UTC) re Thanks :] And for the logo, yeah, it's about time we had a logo :) Shruggytalk 12:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :You can :] Shruggytalk 15:22, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Yesh, we should. If U Seek Clover 18:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I think colors like the wiki skin, but maybe lighter or darker so it doesn't blend in? As for the actual image, i have no idea :p If U Seek Clover 15:22, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I don't know what cat we should use. Maybe the old three? Maybe Dovepaw? IDK. Do you have any ideas? If U Seek Clover 18:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the three with Dovepaw will work. Shall you do it or I...? If U Seek Clover 03:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) P.S. As in, should you request it at Logowiki or me? P.S.S I like what you did with the main page! It's more colorful! Yes, I'm still here, but barely. I'm moving on from Warriors. Sparrowsong 02:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Did you see my new account? P.P.S. Do you think back-up accounts are a good idea? Back-ups Yeah...but what if I wasn't able to convince them it was me? I've been impersonated before... Sparrowsong 00:52, June 12, 2010 (UTC) She flamed another user. She's mostly forgiven now, though she can't be an admin because of what she did. Sparrowsong 00:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's best we don't discuss old arguments from other sites :). Do you watch Glee? Sparrowsong 01:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) No problem. If you know anyone who does, could you please tell them about Glee Fanon Wiki? Sparrowsong 01:03, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. TTYL! Sparrowsong 01:17, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Thanks! I'll start ASAP! :'/ Hi Blackclaw.....I went on Echo(star)'s talk page to say WELCOME! to her, but I noticed the message above....and I worked on the rogue blanks on the ''22nd of June.....just thought you should know.... :/ If U Seek Clover 20:45, June 25, 2010 (UTC) It's okay! :D I forgive you *hugtackles* and yes, I will go tell her...uh....she is a girl, right? That's what I'm assuming. If U Seek Clover 21:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quailpaw Hiya Rain! I know I haven't spoken to you in a while but I was wondering if I could use the blank you used to make Quailpaw with as the apprentice blanks for http://hiddenwarriorrp.wikia.com/wiki/Hidden_Warrior_Wiki . I've put them up for approval (See Project Art) so just say if you disagree with it. :) Best Wishes an thanks, --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 12:27, June 27, 2010 (UTC) My Epic Fail Thanks for all you've done in PIA during my minor time span of being inactive. I wasn't inactive on purpose, I promise, but I rely on getting emails from the Wiki of pages on my watchlist when they are updated. Otherwise, I forget about them, and with my huge epic fail, I completely forgot about this Wiki. I feel really dumb now, and I'm trying to make up for it, but I especially wanted to thank you for doing all that you've done. Thanks. [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 02:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I'm out of school. My last day was May 28th, so I've been out of school for a month. However, I had Drum Camp the week after that. :( Oh well, I've still had three weeks so far, and I've spent a large amount of my time gaming. :) Are you out of school yet? [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 14:23, June 30, 2010 (UTC) OMG You're on! *huggles* Wassup? Sparrowsong 02:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Amazing. Why do you think they refused to reply to the PJFFWiki one? Sparrowsong 02:30, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was walking the dog...trying asking Clover or Sandwich. Also, do you think they'd listen if I tried again? Sparrowsong 03:04, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sparrowsong 19:34, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Which channel, the normal, or the pca channel? [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 16:59, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Ack, nevermind, my parents just told me we need to go somewhere. I'll let you know if I can get on later, though. Sorry. [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 17:05, July 1, 2010 (UTC) CharcatTemplate Sorry, Blackeh, but I don't think it'll work, though I may have just done something wrong, see?: Cloverfang Clover 16:28, July 3, 2010 (UTC) You ish welcome. =) Clover 01:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Templates I'm thinking of joining Project Templates (and Userbox on WWiki), and I'm pretty good at wiki code (especially at sigs), but I don't understand templates very well. (For my archives on my talk page on WWiki, I copy-and-pasted from Sandy's talk page, but I only understand about half of the coding.) Can you explain it to me and deomstrate some of it to me with some examples? [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 02:07, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I will. :) I'm busy at the moment, but I'll take a look later and I'll ask you any questions if I have any. Thanks! [[User:Icethroat21|'Ice'th]][[User talk:Icethroat21|'r'oat]] 23:09, July 24, 2010 (UTC) IRC come on #wikia-warriorcharacters I'm bored :( and up really late Shruggytalk 02:12, August 1, 2010 (UTC)